1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer device and in particular, relates to a transformer device having center taps which can be determined freely.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the fixed center tap of the conventional transformer, the primary and secondary coils are usually arranged at fixed side for the adjacent conventional transformers. Two adjacent transformers are usually adjacent to different sides (i.e. the primary coil of the first transformer is adjacent to the secondary coil of the second transformer), and the spacing between the two transformers is usually increased to avoid a high voltage discharge path from being generated by the primary and secondary coils of the different transformers, when a plurality transformers are disposed on a printed circuit board side by side. However, when the spacing between two transformers is increased, more area of the printed circuit board is needed and costs of the printed circuit board are increased. Thus, a transformer utilizing less layout area is needed.